fablefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Enodoc/Geography of Albion
The geography of Albion is a very controversial subject, not least because the developers keep changing their mind about where things seem to go. Here are my theories on where everything should be, based on supposedly the 'most accurate' map of Albion we have; the one from Fable II. First thing to do is ignore most of the Sanctuary map in Fable III (shown below right). While it does give the general shape of the land, relative positions of locations are very far removed from where they should be. The most problematic part of this map is that the peninsula containing Westcliff seems to have been completely forgotten about reshaped, and numerous sections of Bowerstone seem to have leaked onto it instead of staying the correct side of the river. Bowerstone of course is in the same place it always was, but the River Bower and its tributaries cause some problems. First of all, since the Bower runs through Bowerstone Market in a vaguely south-north direction (depending on the final orientation of Bowerstone in general), it is unlikely that the Bower also runs through Bower Lake. The Bower Lake river is also a south-north flowing river, as clearly defined by the waterfall at the south end. The location of Mourningwood is also affected by the river; since you leave Bowerstone Industrial on the north/east side of the river through the pipe to Mourningwood, you should be on that side of it when in Mourningwood. However, the map in the Sanctuary does not appear to show anything north of a big enough waterway for it to be north of the large river just above Bowerstone. Therefore, since Mouringwood is also partly marshy, I have placed it on the lower side of the river in an area that could have potentially drained partly over 50 years as the waterway changes course. Driftwood is also very hard to place on the map, as it is full of contradictions. From there, you can see the Spire to the west and Bowerstone to the northeast. The relative distance of the Spire from Driftwood is similar, if not less, than the distance to the Spire from Westcliff in Fable II. However, it is on the south side of a large bay which doesn't seem to appear in the Fable II map at a relative position south of Bowerstone. I have therefore marked two possible positions for it on the map. The southern position I have marked coincides with a set of islands, but assumes that the Westcliff peninsula actually isn't a peninsula at all, and appears more like the map shown here. Westcliff would then be somewhere within the large bay instead. Alternatively, Driftwood could be on the northern end of the Westcliff peninsula, which would still give a bay between it and Bowerstone and a view of the Spire, but would not be in the correct position relative to Millfields. I think this is the more likely position, if the Sanctuary map is ignored completely. I've also added in some possible locations for the Fable/TLC regions that we no longer visit, based on where they appear to be on the Albion TLC map. Apologies for the quality of the map. If I'd been thinking about it as I went along, I would have saved it as a PNG instead. :P Based on the comments and a continued examination of the shape of the Sanctuary map, I have reconsidered the area containing Westcliff. I maintain that Driftwood is in a relatively impossible location, to be on the coast but accessible from Millfields, but I still believe the northern location for it is more likely considering the fact that you can see Bowerstone from there. This places Driftwood north of Westcliff as mentioned above. The map here shows a possible way to get to Driftwood from Millfields in this case. Shown below are two maps; the one on the left is a transcription of the Sanctuary map and the locations shown on it, while the one on the right is the more-likely geographical locations of the regions, based on my map above. I believe the river shown on the Sanctuary map is actually the river that separates the Bowerstone landmass from the Westrcliff landmass, and bares no relation to either the River Bower or the river that flows through Millfields. I base this on the shape of the land either side of it, and the similarity between that and the Bowerstone and Westcliff lands on the Fable II map. Sanctuary Map Geographical Locations ;Part of the Albion Series *User blog:Enodoc/Political History of Albion *User blog:Enodoc/Geography of Albion *User blog:Enodoc/Bowerstone: Past and Present ;See Also *User blog:Cadus/The Fable World Sorry Cadus if I've ended up contradicting your ideas or my own comments on your post. :) Category:Blog posts